Our Garden Of Eden: Forbidden Fruits
by RoseRedGurl
Summary: When Kiki Bennett left the little Chicago suburb, she knew it was for all the wrong reasons; she knew what it would do to her family and she knew what it would do to him. Now, Kiki's back and hoping that the past two years will be forgiven. Welcome to the Garden of Eden.; {Was once known as I Should Be}
1. Chapter 1

**Started writing this story a few years ago, then lost inspiration and deleted it off of my account. But Shameless US has been added to Netflix so I GET TO WRITE AGAIN! The story used to be called I Should Be. Hope you enjoy.**

It was just after one when Kiki arrived outside the Gallagher household. Things were still, the lights were out, even porch light. After checking her surroundings, Kiki walked over to the hidden plotted plant- which was surprisingly still alive- and stuck her fingers in the dirt. Within seconds she found the spare key.

"Some things never change. Thank you Gallaghers."

* * *

Walking into the house was like walking into a memory. Kiki stepped into the living room, quietly closing the door, and took it deep breath. It all the same, not a thing had moved- no new furniture, hell the dust was the same. Letting out a breath, she set down her bag and made her way into the kitchen and flicked on the light.

 _Still a mess._

Not ready to crash on the sofa just yet, Kiki began to clean up the area. She moved the dishes on the table onto the island counter, which made a clatter. Looking in the sink, Kiki saw that she'd bitten off a bit more than she could chew. After a few seconds of trying not to make noise, Kiki gave up and made her way back into the kitchen.

Walking back into the living room, Kiki was greeted with the sight of a shocked Fiona standing at the bottom of the stairs.

"Hey Fi."

Fiona let out a breath, dropped the bat, and pulled Kiki in for a tight hug.

"Where've you been?" Fiona asked.

Kiki pulled back from the hug and shrugged, "Here and there. Canada."

Fiona let out a laugh, knowing for a fact that wherever the girl had gone- it wasn't Canada. She'd just dealt with getting Frank back from Canada. Had she been up there, she would've heard some new by now.

"Hey, if you don't wanna tell me, I get it. Just don't lie to me."

The younger girl nodded her head, understanding. The two embraced again, hugging a little tighter this time. Fiona took a deep breath. When she let it out, it felt a whole lot easier than the previous few. Her heart was a bit more full having Kiki back in the house... however long it might be. When the two girls released, Fiona updated Kiki on all of the happens she missed. All of the things Carl blew up, the baby Debbie stole, the mischief Ian and Lip had gotten into, Frank head butting Ian- which made Kiki ball her fists up and inhale shortly. Monica coming back. Fiona even told her about Steve.

"Steve? Sounds very bread and butter with a nice picket fence."

Fiona laughed, "That's what I first thought. Yeah, he grew up with money. Hell, he bought us a new washer. But he's actually kind of decent."

Kiki nodded, "But is he dependable?"

The older girl was silent and looked down at her hands. She didn't want to admit how very UNreliable Steve was. It seemed that, whenever she needed him most, he wasn't around. He also pulled the very big smuggle Frank into Canada stunt- something Fiona decided not to tell Kiki. She was pulled from her thoughts when she felt Kiki's hand touch hers.

"Hey, I'm not judging you. We fall for who we fall for. I mean, I have no room to judge. I was in love with Ian for three years."

Fiona scoffed, "He would've been the better one for you. Lip is trouble and you know it."

Kiki nodded, "You're right but like I said... the heart wants what the heart wants."

It is true, Ian would've been the better brother to be with. He's working for something after high school that doesn't involve crime, he gets in less trouble than Lip. He and Kiki had also been the very best of friends since meeting in 2nd grade and they became inseparable. There was just one teeny thing that was keeping them from not happening... Ian's gay. Of course, that was knowledge that Kiki, as far as she knew, was the only other person to know besides Ian himself.

A kind of silence came over the two girls. Fiona figured that Kiki wanted to say or ask something- but judging by the silence, she figured the girl already knew the answers.

"Speaking of which," Kiki began, "any idea how they'll all react?"

The older girl shrugged, "You know them about as well as I do. Carl will be excited, Debbie too. Ian will be a little standoffish but with what you two have gone through, he'll be fine. Liam's a baby so I doubt he even remembers you leaving."

"And Lip?"

The two girls looked at each other and let out a simultaneous and knowing exhale. Kiki knew exactly how Lip would react, or at least she knew that he'd react one of two ways. The positive way would him reacting a similar way to how she was sure Carl was going to react. The negative way... the negative way had Monica pretty much being a saint compared to Kiki.

"However it goes down, just please don't break anything."

Kiki scoffed, "It'll be nothing your loaded boyfriend won't be able to pay for."

Fiona laughed, "Very funny. I'm guess you need a place to crash for a while?"

"Yeah," Kiki said, "haven't exactly figured out how I'm gonna tell my parents that I'm back. It'll just be a bunch of shouting and threatening and demanding to know where I went," she looked down at her hands and her eyes began to water, "Fi... things happened. I-"

Fiona wrapped her arms around the younger girl, "Shhh. You don't have to say a single thing. You know you're pretty much family here. And I distinctly remember you calling eternal sleeping dibs on this couch of ours. You're welcome to stay as long as you need."

Kiki smiled, "Thank you."

Fiona pressed a kiss onto her forehead, said goodnight, and headed back upstairs. Kiki had always been another little sister to her, and to most of the residence in the house. Two years ago, the Gallaghers had awoken to a pounding on their door. It was Kiki's parents. Since it was only the third time they'd actually been to the house, the clan all knew something was wrong. Kiki had run away. She'd packed nearly all her clothes, taken her entire stash of money, left behind a lame note- that's how Lip described it- and just vanished.

So to say that Fiona was happy Kiki was back was an understatement. She was happy she was back and, from the looks of it, safe. That's all any of them ever wanted.

Kiki stripped off her clothes and pulled on a tank top and sweatpants, and settled onto the couch- pulling a blanket over her shoulders. Tomorrow morning was definitely gonna be a strange one.


	2. Chapter 2

It was late and the sun had gone down. So the fact that the Gallagher household was nearly empty was a miracle. Lip had paid Debbie and Carl to sleepover at schoolmates' houses, begged Steve to get Fiona out of the house, convinced Kev and Veronica to watch Liam, and Ian... well Ian had a date. Lip wanted everything to go well.

He and Kiki were having their first official date... kind of. Well it was supposed to be a simple dinner date. But then Debbie saw Kiki in the house and invited her to bake with her in the morning and Fiona invited her to stay the night. What was supposed to be just dinner turned into a sleepover and the pressure was getting to Lip.

Kiki had come over, looking and smelling amazing, and it made Lip nervous. He just wanted everything to go alright. So when the girl kissed him, he was over the moon. Dinner had been served and the two teens were ready for dessert.

When Lip woke up, he looked over at the girl in his bed. There was nothing but a thin sheet that covered her naked body and he smiled. They'd been friends for years but he'd always had a bit of a crush on the girl. And now, now things had been taken to the next level and he couldn't be happier.

* * *

Kiki had woken up to the unusually quite Gallagher house. Sun light poured into the house from the barely curtained windows. Stretching, she pushed herself up into a sitting position. She then heard someone come downstairs. Turning her head, Kiki caught a glimpse of Carl walking to the kitchen, a fishbowl in his hands. Then she heard sounds coming from the microwave buttons.

After a minute, Carl ran back into the living room and his entire face lit up. His eyes were wide and his smile stretched from ear to ear. He couldn't contain himself.

"Kiki!"

She shushed the boy as he ran and jumped on top of her. Kiki's arms wrapped around his small body and squeezed him tight. Something about the moment made Kiki's heart beat so fast. She was so happy to have this little boy in her arms again. It had been way too long. Before she knew it, Carl was leaping off the couch and running upstairs.

A few seconds later, Carl was back downstairs and pulling Debbie along with him. When Kiki saw her, she felt all the air in her lungs leave. She'd gotten so big in two years, so grown up.

"Debbie," Kiki's arms opened.

The redhead smiled and jumped in the older girl's arms.


End file.
